spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyborg
Cyborgs are living beings who's bodies are upgraded with robotic parts. History Alistair Smythe When Alistair Smythe was caught betraying Kingpin, Herbert Landon used his formula to turn Landon into a mutant. Smythe was also upgraded using cybernetic parts. As a cyborg Smythe had enhanced strength and two laser guns sprouting out of his shoulders. Cable Cable is a soldier from the future. One of his arms was replaced with a robotic arm. Chameleon When Chameleon helped Richard Fisk frame Peter Parker, Kingpin had Chameleon's body infused with a techno-organic virus. This virus made Chameleon's body part machine. Chameleon's cybernetics allowed him shapeshift without the use of his Image Inducer. Doctor Octopus When Otto Octavius worked for the Hardy Foundation, he created a metal harness with four mechanical arms. During a laboratory explosion the metal harness was welded to Octavius' spine. Donald Pierce Donald Pierce is a member of the Inner Circle Club that has one robotic arm. Forge The mutant known as Forge has a robotic leg. Gamesmaster Gamesmaster has cybernetic implants that allow him to control his telepathic powers. Garrison Kane Garrison Kane is a member of Cable's Clan Chosen. He has cybernetic arms. Lord Scimitar Lord Scimitar has cybernetic parts all through his body. How he got them is unknown. Miranda Wilson Miranda Wilson use to be an actress. While filming a movie scene with explosions, she was caught in the blast and her body was badly burnt. Mysterio was able to save Miranda's life by replacing the damaged parts of her body with cybernetic parts. Mojo The being known as Mojo moves around by spider legs that are attached to his torso. Motormouth Motormouth's cybernetics allow her to travel to different dimensions and use her voice to make a loud sonic scream. Octo-Spidey During Spider-Man's final battle with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man beat Dock Ock and removed the metallic arms from his spine and began to wear them himself. Omega Red Omega-Red possesses carbonadium tentacles housed within his wrists. Raza Longknife Raza Longknife, a member of the Starjammers, has a cybernetic eye. Reavers The Reavers are a group of criminal cyborgs. Bonebreaker Bonebreaker was a member of the Reavers. Bonebreaker had no legs. Instead, Bonebreaker has a motorized chassis propelled by tank treads. This chassis is outfitted with several weapons. Lady Deathstrike Lady Deathstrike was a member of the Reavers. When Lady Deathstrike was turned into a cyborg, her cybernetics were created using adamantium. Lady Deathstrike has ten adamantium claws, one coming out of each finger. Murray Reese Murray Reese was a member of the Reavers. He had cybernetic parts throughout his body. Pretty Boy Pretty Boy was a member of the Reavers. Most of his body was replaced with cybernetic parts. Skullbuster Skullbuster is a member of the Reavers. Skullbuster's cybernetic legs allow him to kick with the force of a pile driver. Wade Cole Wade Cole is a cyborg and a member of the Reavers. Known cyborgs Canon 779089709.PNG| Alistair Smythe 89070890890.PNG| Bonebreaker 656976978987.jpg| Cable IMG 8422.PNG| Chameleon 689768978.PNG| Doctor Octopus 4356789796967969.PNG| Donald Pierce 879098790890.PNG| Forge 9087908904564643.png| Gamesmaster 7697696796796789.PNG| Garrison Kane 7087908790890.PNG| Lady Deathstrike IMG_2491.PNG| Lord Scimitar 2487.PNG| Miranda Wilson 8908089087909.PNG| Mojo 0870879058678678.PNG| Motormouth 890890890897.PNG| Murray Reese 45567567567.jpg| Octo-Spidey 790908970890.PNG| Omega Red 76897836.PNG| Pretty Boy 57867865889089.PNG| Raza Longknife IMG_2492.PNG| Skullbuster 87908908907.PNG| Wade Cole Non-canon 9089089.png| Deathlok S-l1600 (1).jpg| Spider-Man Category:A-Z Category:Definitions